<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>眷顾 by Ivansher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117260">眷顾</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher'>Ivansher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Id:Invaded (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, 富久田&amp;本堂町</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“这是祝福。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fukuda Tamotsu/Hondomachi Koharu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>眷顾</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“这是祝福。”<br/>
给他洗礼的牧师这么说道。“他天生能听到神的话语！这是非凡的力量。”</p><p>“这是诅咒。”<br/>
将他遗弃的父母说道。“带着你的预言滚吧，别再招来不幸。”</p><p>他听不到。他只是看到了，理解了那些事情会如何发生。<br/>
他一路看过去，有时是先知，有时是恶魔。有时被簇拥，有时被鞭打。<br/>
他看到许许多多的死亡，唯独没有自己的。他想，这是诅咒。</p><p>“这不是诅咒。”<br/>
她捂着右眼说道。他看到那里流干了血，变成一个漆黑的洞。<br/>
“现在我也能看到一半了。”</p><p>他半跪下来，捧起她的脸，聆听神的话语：<br/>
“这是祝福。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>